In the prior art, a method of generating a high-speed gas flow is to firstly pressurize the gas and afterwards expand and eject the pressurized gas to generate the high-speed gas flow. The adoption of this method causes high energy consumption and great energy source waste; in addition, due to many aspects of restrictions such as pressure endurance of a mechanical device, tolerance of material on temperature, machine weight or dimensional requirement and the like, the generated gas flow is not in a very high speed and thus has relatively low use value.
The uppermost way of utilizing energy source by human beings is to convert thermal energy into mechanical work. A traditional conversion way is to firstly convert thermal energy into pressure potential energy and afterwards do work to the outside. However, this traditional conversion way produces energy loss and consumes fossil energy source additionally.